Hell in Kalos
by lucariotagteam
Summary: Vasca, Magia, and Pedinare all must fight the hell they now face. Good luck to them. And I know that Chespin isn't in the story, but chesnaught, greninja, OR delpox isn't in the database of fanfiction


LucarioTagTeam: Woo yeah! Party time! Its time for another fanfiction! This one is, as im sure you already know, Hell in Kalos! I personally haven't played Pokémon X and Y yet, but I hope to get a copy soon. Anything you two wanna say? And only positive shit Kane.

KrimsonKane: What? I didn't do anything… yet. But let's see if time will tell us if this is successful or not. My hopes, lets get some favorites and reviews people! Come on, let's go!

GalladeFenrir44: Oh baby! Let's get this show on the road!

LucarioTagTeam: And without further adieu, let's begin the first of many chapters for Hell in Kalos.

_Your mission, Pedinare, is to control and contain the mass outbreak of undead on the island of Survia. Upon arrival, you must find the fellow zombie fighters, Magia and Vasca. You will find them at their compound as shown on the map. Once they find you, or vise versa, you must relay the code: Per la vittoria, nemmeno nelle trincee (For victory, even in the trenches). If you do not, they will believe that you are a hostile and will deal with you as deemed nessecary. The ordinance that they requested is on the huey that you're on, so make sure to land safely. Good luck, and happy hunting_

_ -Capt. Xander_

Pedinare was just a freshly evolved greninja, and his commanding officer has already told him to fight in hell itself.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ Pedinare thought to himself_, "at least once I get home, I can finally show Veronica my new form." _As he thought this, he pulled a small picture of a Weavile in a pose no one would think is apropreate.

"One day, my love I shall return to claim what has been lost. Hopefully I will return, at least."

Right now, Pedinare looked around and viewed his surroundings. The cold, metal interior of the Heuy wasn't exactly first class stuff, and the ordinance was stockpiled in dozens of crates, containing explosives, ammo, guns, and a hell of a lot of medical supplies and food.

"_Damn, the things that these pokemon need is incredible. You think that they would have this stuff, but they have been fighting for the better part of 2 years now. Every since Dr. Zagger from team rocket thought that his new Fossil Machine could resurrect newly dead pokemon, and oh, was he wrong. The newly 'living' pokemon tore his throat out and proceeded to kill all other humans. It makes since, the pokemon was an Aggron, it killed millions."_

"Hey pilot? When are we going to get there? Its been 6 hours already and im starved."

The pilot was a shiny Gallade, and it was wearing the pilot uniform with avation goggles on him.

"Not much longer friend, and I hope that you win this fight. And you know what the academy says, Se non si riesce, meglio portare qualche caimbelle! (If you fail, better bring some donuts) and as for the food, there is some nut bars in the bag back there."

"thanks, and how much longer until we arrive?"

"About 10 minutes, we're nearly there. OH SHIT"

Right then and there, a missile hit the right wing and obliterated the turbine. The cargo plane was heading down, and with Pedinare in it!

"_If you do not comply and lower your defenses, you will be obliterated. If you have a code, please state it into the mic."_

"Hey Pedinare! Get over here and enter that code! I can't hole this plane together much longer!"

"The code is as follows! Per la vittoria, nemmeno nelle trincee! I repeat! Per la vittoria, nemmeno nelle trincee!

"_Thank you for entering the cargo code. Please touch down at the dockyards. Thank you for your consideration."_

"What the hell! I thought that they were supposed to ask us the code, and then if we give the wrong one, they shoot us!"

"Must've thought other wise. Look, theres a war down there."

Before they touched down, with the right wing nearly gone, they saw a large, lite green and pale colored pokemon holding a 10 foot long piece of scrap metal smashing undead. One of the zombies got behind him, but a sniper put it to rest. The juggernaut-like pokemon looked behind him, gave a thumbs up, then waved at the ordinance ship.

"Who the hell is that sir? Is that one of the fighters?"

"I would believe so. Capt. Xander did say that one of the pokemon was tank-like. But I don't see the other one anywhere."

"Well, anyway heres the dockyard. Better drop off before we crash and burn."

"You mean even more so?"

"Precisly."

With that, the ship (nearly ingulfed in flames) touched down and opened the cargo bay. The tank-like pokemon that they saw earlier walked up with a large fox-like pokemon on its shoulders. They both were hold M-16s.

"Ahahah! The ordinance and the new recruit! Welcome friend! I am Vasca." The large green tank pokemon said, "and this is Magia, but I call her Mags. Mags, go check out the supplies while I talk to…"

"Pedinare."

"Ah, Pedinare. Yes, who sent you? Not surely Colonel Jet?"

"Capt. Xander Lucario sent me. It seems that you were shorter on ammo and supplies than expected.

"This is true. We have been low on supplies for 3 weeks now. That sniper shot you saw Magia fire was our last bullet.

"Vasca, everything is here, as well as more food than last time." Magia told Vasca, "theres stakeout shotguns, M60s, SCAR-H, and plenty of AK-47s and Desert Eagles. There is strangly some blades on board too. Pedinare, do you know what these are?

"Yes those are mine, and don't touch that one! Its an electric scythe.

"Don't you think its kind of ironic that a water type has a electric weapon?"

"Only if a Chesnaught, who is stronger than a tank, needs a gun."

"Point taken, but he needs his daily dose of shooting things," said Magia. "It seems to calm Vasca down like a painkiller. Right Vasca?"

"Correct, Mag, it does help me. If your wondering Pedinare, I have a aggressive temper, and when I harm things that don't feel pain, like undead, I calm down. Before the undead lurked, I was an avid video gamer, I played Grand Theft Pokecenter a lot as a kid. Anyway, we must get back to the compound before sundown, unless you want to fight the Banshees and Whispers that prowl around after dusk."

"What the hell is a-." Pedinare was about to ask.

"No time to wonder and speculate, Pedinare! We have to reach the compound in 45 minutes or we're fucked!" Vasca yelled, "We must start moving before its too late. Follow Mag, I'll follow behind with the ordinance in-tow. Move it!"

Pedinare looked around and saw that it was already becoming night time, the stars were already showing a long a cold night.

"_Goddamn, its night already?! Better do what Vasca says, or we most likely are fucked. I'll have to ask what a Banshee and Whisper is once we get to the compound."_

"Pedinare, stop standing still like an idiot, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Vasca yelling at pedinare got him out of his self-induced trance and move his feet, things. I dunno, are they flippers, feet, or nubs? Anyway, he moved with the swift gracefulness of his species, the Greninja. Right fully named Shadow/Pedinare he moved around with quick determination, and soon caught up with Magia and Vasca.

"Where the hell are we going?" Asked Pedinare.

"We are going to the compound, it's a former Mega Pokecenter. Its like a incredibly large Wal-mart. We have to take a certain way around to it, otherwise the guards will open fire on us."

"What the hell are the guards?" asked Pedinare, "Capt. Xander told me only you two were left on the island. Was he lying?"

"Of course not, Pedinare. I'm sure that your commanding officer wouldn't to that. What I meant was that Mags used a bit of psychic power to posses some rail guns we picked up at a military base. Whenever a moving thing taller than 3.5 feet crosses their line of sight, well, it's a pain to clean up."

"Well why don't we move to that base then?"

"Its not that simple, Pedinare." Explained Magia, "That base is now the resting place of the Creation and his army of Gastric Oozers. If we tried to take back that base, we would be obliterated. When we found the rail guns, we got there before that thing did."

"Not much farther, Pedinare and Mags! I can see the the compound back entrance."

"Good, any longer and we would be subject to the comsumers. Those poor fat bastards."

"Okay, once we are inside, you guys have got to brief me on the undead types here. I have no idea what you two are taking about when it comes to this stuff!"

"All in due time Pedinare. But for now, get some rest, it will be a long, busy day tomorrow."

(AN: And there you have it! Chapter 1 of Hell in Kalos! Hopefully this one will get at least SOME reviews, unlike a fanfic I have that I can mention. However, this one will be uploaded much more frequently than PMD: Followers of Arceus, but my PMD will still get some love. PM me ideas, leave reviews, and possibly leave a follow or a favorite, I dunno. But anyway, thank you for reading, and have a nice few words of wisdom. Oh, and don't worry, the other chapters will be longer, about 2,000-3,000 words long, I just wanted to get this one out and start working on some other chaps. See you guys and gals later.)

Never drive a truck with "chocolate" for gas. Peace off. And see you in hell.


End file.
